Blank
by Katy M VT
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by someone who wants to usurp his will. One-sot
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy!"

Sam sat up in fear as he heard the footsteps coming downstairs. Sitting ont he bare mattress, he scooted back against the wall, as far as he could get from the cage's door. He had been here for three days. His captor making a nightly appearance telling him about his dealings with a witch.

"I got it, Sammy. The witch finally gave me the potion. I inject you with this, and you will do everything I tell you."

"No. Please." Sam begged. "Please just let me go."

His captor turned the key in the lock. Sam stood up. His hands were chained in front of him and his leg shackled to the wall, but he would do what he could. He flung himself at his captor. His captor grabbed him into a hug and plunged the syringe into his neck.

Sam sank down to the floor and sobbed. His captor knelt next to him. "Come now, Sammy. You don't want to leave us do you? You don't want to go to college?"

"No, Dad," he answered.

"You want to hunt forever?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good," John said, as he patted his youngest son on the cheek and freed him from his shackles. "This is how it was meant to be."

John lifted Sam to his feet and Sam followed him meekly out the door. His mind a complete blank. 


	2. Chapter 2

4 days earlier

John and Dean walked into their apartment after getting back from a hunt.

"I'm going to check our PO box," John said.

They knew they were going to stay put for a few months as John had promised Sam he could finish out his senior year in one school. Seemed like the least he could do. Sam was old enough to leave on his own for day at a time, and in a 3 months he would be hunting full time after graduation. John was also using the opportunity to apply for several credit cards.

"OK, dad," Dean said and picked up the remote and settled on the bed.

SSS

John grabbed the mail and started looking through the envelopes. He stopped when he saw one marked Stanford. Was Sam applying to colleges? He ripped it open and read enough to know that not only had Sam applied, he'd been accepted, offered a full-ride and had sent back his acceptance. John realized Sam had been a little too eager to go on all the mail runs and now he knew why. Well, he wasn't going to college. That much was for sure.

SSS

"Any mail, dad?" Dean asked when John returned.

"No. Expecting something?" John suddenly wondered if Dean was in on this?

"Car magazine."

There was really no way to interrogate Dean without tipping him off. He'd worry about that later. "I need you to go to Bobby's and pick up some supplies." John had called Bobby on the way back from the post office and made sure that he did indeed have something that made sense for Dean to pick up. "You can stay for a few days and help him out with the cars if you want."

"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up. He loved cars almost as much as he loved hunting.

"Yeah, there's nothing on the horizon right now."

"Will you and Sam be alright?" Dean asked, knowing how much they loved to butt heads.

"We'll be fine. Go on. Bobby's expecting you."

Dean checked his watch. "It's noon. Should I wait for Sammy to get back from school?" They'd been gone for 3 days.

"No." John said it in the tone that wouldn't brook argument and hoped Dean didn't wonder why he wanted him gone.

"OK," Dean said and started getting his stuff together. A few minutes later, John heard the Impala driving off and started to get his own stuff ready.

SSS

John went to the school to pick Sam up an hour before it got out.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sam asked after he had been signed out.

"Dean was in an accident. He's at the hospital and they're low on blood. As you know, you boys are both A- and I'm AB-."

"Is he going to be OK?" Sam asked, understanding that his dad was rushing him to the hospital to give his brother blood.

"I think so. He just lost some blood and needs some more."

They quickly got into the truck, and John handed Sam a bottle of water. "Drink this. If you're dehydrated it will be harder to find a good vein."

Sam unscrewed the lid and began drinking. "Dad, something's wrong," he said as his vision began to blur.

"It's OK, Sammy. It's jsut the drugs."

"What?" Sam figured he must have misheard him.

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

Sam found he didn't have much choice in the matter as his eyes closed of their own volition.

SSS

Sam woke up. "How you doing, Sammy?" his dad asked.

"What's going on?" His hands were cuffed behind his back, his feet were tied and there was a rope tied around his chest and the bucket seat. "You're not my dad." Sam said realizing he was probably a shifter, or possessed, or something.

"There something you want to tell me?" John asked.

"No," Sam said, still confused.

"Stanford?" John prompted.

"Oh. How did you find out about that?"

"Picked up the mail. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Right before I left," Sam admitted.

"Well, you can forget it. It's off."

"What are you going to do? Drive around with me tied up in the car forever?" Sam asked. He was still trying to figure out if that was really his dad or not.

"Of course not. I'm going to change your mind," John said.

"I don't think so," Sam said and started struggling against his bonds.

"Relax. We're almost there," John said as he turned off the main road onto a dirt one.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"A few months ago, your brother and I were hunting something. Or thought we were anyway. Turned out to be human. He kidnapped people and kept them chained up in a cell in his basement. Thought we could borrow it for a few days."

"Then what?" Sam asked, giving up his struggle. He wasn't getting loose and he knew it. He did find a paper clip in the seat and went quietly to work on his cuffs.

"Then we'll go back home."

The truck pulled up to a house. John got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened Sam's door and pulled out a knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sam asked as his eyes widened.

"Relax, Sam. You know I would never hurt you. I'm going to cut the ropes. And, he cut the ropes around Sam's chest and then bent down to do the one around his feet. When Sam's feet were free, he kicked out at his father and started running back towards the main road.

"SAM!" John shouted and let out a curse. If Sam made it to the road, it was all over. He hopped back in the car and took off after Sam, easily catching up and swinging in front of him, blocking the road. Sam switched direction and took off into the woods. John jumped out of the truck and followed him.

Sam turned to look back. He was quickly outrunning his father. The one thing he could do better than his father and brother was run. He was fast. Probably had something to do with his long legs, but it was more than that. He just had speed on his side. He saw the highway up ahead.

John saw Sam up ahead speeding up for one sprint towards the road, when he saw him get lifted to the trees by his leg. John gave a sigh of relief and quickly closed the distance. "That sicko we were hunting set up all kinds of booby traps on the edges of the wood. In case his victims escaped. Lucky for us, I guess."

"Yeah, real lucky," Sam sarcastically echoed. "Can you get me down?"

"Sure," JOhn said, and simultaneously let him down, while using the trap rope to tie Sam's hands, leaving enough rope for John to keep hold of. "Can't have you running off again. Let's go."

John picked his way back, pushing Sam in front of him, carefully watching out for more traps and making sure he kept a tight hold of Sam's rope. Sam tripped and fell. "Get up," John said, tugging on the rope.

"You're hurting me," Sam complained as he got up.

"Sorry, but you'll have to admit you brought this on yourself. You could be settled in your new room by now, if you hadn't taken off."

"My new room?" Sam asked as they approached the old, shoddy house.

"Here we are," John said, opening the door and pushing Sam through.

"It's empty," Sam said looking around. Like totally empty. No appliances, no furniture, nothing.

"He didn't live here. This was just his playhouse," John shuddered. "The guy was really sick." He opened the basement door and led Sam down the stairs.

"Dad?" Sam said in fear a he looked at all the chains, whips, and was that a cattle prod?

"Don't worry, Sammy? I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to make sure you don't leave."

"Look, I promise I won't leave. Let's just go home," Sam said struggling against John as he pushed him towards a cell.

"You know I can't believe that. You did just try to run away," John pointed out.

"You can't keep me here forever!" Sam yelled as John finally got him in the cell.

"This is only for a few days, Sammy. Sit down," John said as he roughly shoved Sam onto the bed. With one hand he gripped Sam's arm, with the other he reached for the chain attached to the wall and placed the shackle around Sam's ankle. He pulled out the cuffs again, untied Sam's hands from behind his back and cuffed them in front.

"What happens in a few days?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. He didn't think his father honestly thought that hold him captive for a few days would get him to voluntarily stay with him forever.

"There's a witch in the next town. I let her live once. She owes me a favor. She has spells and potions that allow someone to control someone else."

"No, Dad, please," Sam begged, horrified at being a mindless robot.

John smiled down at him. "It will be OK." John patted Sam on the head walked out closed the cell and locked it and left, plunging Sam into complete darkness. Sam tried to figure a way out of his predicament.

SSS

"Celeste, you owe me a favor," John reminded her.

"This is too huge. I'll need something else."

"What do you want?"

"You have an amulet that you took from another witch."

"I know the one you mean," John admitted.

"I want it."

"I'll have to get it. It's a couple of states away," John said.

"I'll wait."

SSS

John called a friend of his to retrieve the amulet from his storage locker and deliver it to him the next day. In the meanwhile he had to bring Sam his supper. He hadn't fed him the day before and had been busy negotiating with the witch all day.

"Good news, Sam," John said as he brought down his Big Mac. "The witch has agreed to help me. I just have to give her an amulet."

"Dad, please," Sam begged again. "I promise I'll stay."

"I wish I could believe you, son. But, you know I can't. Enjoy your meal." John backed out and locked Sam's cell door.

SSS

The next day John got the amulet from his friend. He couldn't just hand it over to the witch, though. He had to depower it first. He knew just the spell and set to work getting the ingredients and mixing it up. In 24 hours, this amulet would be useless.

SSS

John picked up the amulet and hoped the witch wouldn't notice. He had to bring Sam some food first, though. "Heya, Sammy," he said as he tossed over the fast food he had brought. "I got the amulet. I'll make the exchange tonight, or rather early tomorrow morning as that is when this particular witch likes to deal."

"Dad, please," Sam begged yet again.

"Sam, I know what's best for you."

John left his son one last time before he would become the son he always wanted. One that was more like Dean. Obedient and respectful.

SSS

The witch accepted the amulet from John. She handed over the potion. "Just inject him with it," she said."

"He'll be obedient?" John asked.

"He will do whatever you and only what you say," the witch told him truthfully. Some of her kind were skimpy with the details. "The only things he will do on his own are breathe, his heart will beat, and he will follow you if you leave the room unless you tell him to stay."

"Perfect. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Now

Once outside, John opened the door. "Get in, Sam."

Sam got in and John shut the door.

"Isn't this better?"

"Yes, sir," Sam said in a monotone.

John liked the sound of that. No more backtalk.

SSS

"You hear from your dad?" Bobby asked. He liked spending time with Dean but it had been days. Kid was getting antsy and that meant he was getting annoying.

"He said he'd be here tonight and we'll either take off then or in the morning depending on how late he gets here."

Bobby checked his watch. "It's 10:00. Even if he gets here now, you should spend the night. I'll make those pancakes your brother likes so much in the morning."

"And bacon?"

"I've been making you bacon every morning, idgit," Bobby grumbled.

"There he is," Dean said, recognizing the sound of his dad's engine. A few second later, John appeared with Sam following closely behind.

"Hey, John, Sam," Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," John replied.

"Cat got your tongue, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Say hey to Bobby," John said.

"Hey to Bobby," Sam repeated.

"Cute," Bobby mumbled.

"I gotta hit the head," John said and proceeded upstairs to the bathroom. Sam followed behind him.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

John turned around to find Sam following him. "Stay here," John said and continued up the stairs. Sam remained standing on the first step not moving.

"What's with you?" Dean asked.

Sam made no answer.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Hungry?" Bobby asked.

Again there was no answer. John came back downstairs and Sam followed him into the living room.

"What's with him?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps following you around and he doesn't speak."

"Sam answer Bobby and Dean when they talk to you," John said, hoping that would solve the problem.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you, Sam" Dean asked

"Dad put a spell on me," Sam answered.

John sighed. He had told Sam to answer Dean and Bobby. He was going to figure out how to properly control Sam before taking him on hunts. But, Dean was going to figure it out anyway.

"What's he talking about?" Dean and Bobby asked at the same time.

John shrugged. "He was going to leave for college, so I put an obedience spell on him. He'll only do what I say."

"John, that's a bad idea," Bobby stated what he considred to be the obvious.

"Take it off," Dean said. "This isn't Sam. He's some shell of himself."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know the reversal spell. And I wouldn't even if I could. This is the Sam I've always wanted."

They all looked towards SAm when they heard a noise. A stream of urine was coming from him.

"Well, that's great, dad. He can be on his own, but he can't actually go to the bathroom."

"Clean it up, Sam," Dad said.

Sam got now and started wiping at it with his shirt sleeve.

"John, you've obviously got to be very specific with him. Maybe you should clean it up yourself while I try to figure out how to break the spell."

"NO!" John yelled. "Sam, come on, we're leaving."

Sam started following John out the door.

"NO!" Dean yelled and grabbed onto him. Sam struggled to follow John. He was supposed to leave with him. He knew nothing but following orders.

John stopped afraid one of his sons would get hurt in their odd tug of war. "Stop." Sam stopped struggling.

"Dean, it can't be reversed. What's done is done. So, come with us. We'll be a family. Like we always have been."

"I bet you can reverse it," Dean said.

"I said I don't know how," John said.

"What are you thinking?" Bobby asked.

"Just tell him to think for himself. He has to obey you, right?"

"That might just work," Bobby approved, giving Dean a proud smile. Sometimes people forgot how smart Dean was since Sam was suppsed to the brains of the outfit.

John could tell everyone was against him and he doubted it would work anyway. 'Think for yourself' wasn't specific. Well, he had no choice. He had to do it or he would lose Dean.

SSS

The witch realized the amulet was useless. Did John Winchester really think she would let him get away with that? She had control over her spells, no matter the distance. She had some choices. She could just cancel the spell. She could transfer the spell to herself so that Sam Winchester would only do what she said and, of course, she could communicate with him telepathically from anywhere. She could give him an obey everyone spell. She could make him do the opposite of everything John Winchester told him to do. She could make him obey nobody which would basically turn him into a breathing statue.

She made her decision. She concentrated on Sam and said "Run out the door and keep going until you collapse and then obey everyone except your father. Do the opposite of what he says." Combinations were always the best, she decided.

SSS

"Think for yourself," John said.

Sam couldn't do that. He didn't even understand what that meant. But, he did understand the command he was hearing in his head. He ran out the door and kept going.

"I get he was mad at you, but I can't believe he didn't even say goodbye," Dean said.

"I don't think that worked quite as we planned," Bobby said. "I don't think Sam is in full control. Probably some kind of literal thing. He wanted to run away before the spell, so he's running. We better go after him."

They ran out and hopped in the Impala, the closest vehicle to the door. Dean took off right outside the drive. "There he is," they saw Sam still running.

"Cut him off," Bobby said.

Dean drove in front of him and Sam ran straight into the car and fell back. John got out of the car, "Get in the car, Sam."

Sam got up and backed away from the car.

"Well, I guess he's not obeying you anymore," Bobby said. "Sam, are you OK?"

"Yes, sir," Sam answered. He was physically fine.

"Please get in the car Sam," Dean said.

Sam got in the car and Dean drove back to Bobby's. When everyone got out of the car, Sam stayed where he was. He followed Dean. Dean was the last one to give him an order so he had to follow him until told not to.

"Let's try to figure this out in the morning," Bobby suggested.

"Sam, go upstairs, get in the bed you usually sleep in and go to sleep," Dean said.

"In his clothes?" John asked.

"Least of our problems, Dad."

SSS

The witches phone rang. It was a hutner she owed a favor to. These were getting out of hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've pissed off the entire hunting community. But, I need another set of hands for a hunt," he said.

This was perfect. She knew this man and John were enemies from way back. Two birds with one stone. "Sam Winchester do?" she asked.

"He sure would," the man said. "But, John would never allow that."

"Don't worry about John. Where are you? I'll send the boy to you."

"He won't work with me. I'm telling you John hates. I don't eve think his boys know about me."

"Not a problem. He's under an obedience spell. He's practically a robot."

"That's no good. I need someone who can think on his own. Not just blindly obey literal commands. I know how you witches work."

The witch smiled. Gordon Walker was always quick on the draw, if a little bloodthirsty.

"I'll change up the spell. He will have to obey you and only you" and me, of course, she thought to herself "but he'll be unable to disobey a direct command. Will that work?"

Gordon thought it over. "Sounds like it."

SSS

Sam woke up to the voice again. Telling him to very quietly leave the house and make his way to a specific hotel in Omaha. Telling him to do whatever he had to get out if they did hear him. Whatever was happening to him was changing. He still had to obey but he could think. He tried very hard to not tip toe out the door. Tried very hard to call out to Dean, but it was no use. He was trapped in his own body. "HELP ME!" he screamed inside his own head.

"Sorry, Sam. This is your father's fault. He came to me for the spell and doublecrossed me and now he has to pay. And you're the means of payment. Now, go."

Sam had no choice. He went.

SSS

Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot and was met by a man he had never seen before. "Celeste said you'd be along any minute. Come on inside."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, surprised his voice worked.

"My name's Gordon Walker. Ever hear of me?"

Sam shook his head no. "What do you want with me?"

"Need a little help with a hunt. You'll help me won't you, Sammy?"

"Yes, of course," Sam said, knowing the moment those words came out of his mouth that he was now firmly under this man's control even if he was allowed to think. "What are we hunting?"

"Vampires."

"No such thing," Sam countered.

"Looks like I'll have to catch you up before we start. Have a seat."

Sam sat down and began to learn all there was about vampires.

SSS

"Sam's gone," Dean said when he came downstairs. Bobby and John already sitting at the breakfast table and poring over books.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Bobby asked. "I didn't think he could do anything unless someone told him to."

"I didn't either, but he's not in his room and he's not in the bathroom and he's not down here and that pretty much means he's gone."

John had gotten up to look outside. "So is your car."

"Maybe the spell was broken," Bobby suggested.

"Or maybe the witch called him to her," John said. I didn't want to say anything, but I kind of doublecrossed her. Maybe my telling Sammy to think for himself wasn't what changed the spell."

"Do you know where to find her?" Dean asked.

"I think so."

"Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

"I got to go get some dead man's blood. You stay here, and do not leave the hotel room," Gordon said. "Got that?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Good boy," Gordon smirked. After they killed the vamps he would have to decide whether or not to keep Sam. If he gave him back to his family, he was going to at least make John beg for him. The last time they ran into each other, John acted like he was so much better of a hunter.

"Be back in a hour," he added and left.

Sam waited a few minutes and then went to the hotel room phone and dialled. He couldn't believe that Gordon hadn't left any instructions beyond, "don't leave the room." He shook his head, greatful, and dialled Dean's number.

Dean, bobby, and John were on their way to the witch when Dean's phone rang. He checked the display, shrugged, and answered, "Hello?"

"Dean, I need your help."

"Sam? Where are you?," Dean asked as he put his phone on speaker.

"I'm in Omaha." He gave Dean the name of the motel. "The witch transferred my programming to another hunter. But, she also changed it so I can think for myself and just not disobey. All the guy said was to not leave the room. You have to help me. I don't mind helping with this hunt, I just would like things to be my own choice."

"I know, Sammy. We're on our way," Dean said.

"Do you know the name of the hunter?" John asked.

"Gordon Walker."

"Sammy, be careful. He's a little too gung ho sometimes."

"I'll be as careful as he lets me. Just hurry," Sam said and hung up.

Dean turned the car around.

"WAit, Dean, we should split up," John said.

"Why?"

"Someone has to go after the witch. She can probably control Sam from wherever. Getting him away from Gordon won't be enough.

"OK, you guys go after Sam, I'll take the witch," Bobby said. "Just let me out here and I'll find a ride."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said.

SSS

"OK, I'm back," Gordon said. "You ready to do this hunt?"

"No," Sam answered automatically.

"Why not?" Gordon asked, not expecting that.

"I called my brother and I need to stall until he gets here." Sam sighed. So much for the element of surprise.

Gordon just laughed. "I hope I never get your spell or an honesty spell cast on me. How long until he gets here?"

"I don't know. I talked to him about 45 minutes ago, but he didn't say where he was."

"Well, let's hurry up and go." Sam followed him out to his truck.

SSS

Bobby found the witch's house just where John told him he would. He grabbed his gun and very quietly walked in. The witch had her back to him staring into the fire.

"I've been expecting you, Bobby Singer," she said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Bobby mumbled to himself. "How do you know my name."

"I've been watching through the eyes of Sam Winchester. I assumed John would come after to me to break the spell. When Sam called his brother, I figured they would send you on to me. They're tied up right now, by the way. Dean and John."

"Great," Bobby muttered. "Well, that ain't my problem right now. Break the spell or I'll kill ya. These are witch killing bullets. I'm sure you've heard of them."

"I have. SAM."

Bobby couldn't wait for her to give a command. He shot. The witch held up her hand and the bullet fell harmlessly to the ground

"Not good," Bobby said.

"That's probably and understatement, Mr. Singer. I'll deal with you now and the rest later."

SSS

John and Dean arrived at the motel room Sam had told them about to find it empty. "They must have left," Dean pointed out the obvious.

SSS

"We're almost there," Gordon said. "Any questions?"

"No. We just go in and hack off heads, right?"

Gordon chuckled. "I like you, Sam."

"I don't like you, Gordon," Sam replied.

"You don't? I'm shocked, Sammy. That makes me wonder if I can actually control your thoughts and emotions."

"Please don't," Sam begged. Complete obedience was bad enough but having his will to even think and feel stripped from his as well would be too much.

"Here we are. Take this machete and hack off vampires' heads with it. Just the vamps. Not me and not any food they might have in there."

"Got it."

Sam and Gordon approached the rundown barn and slipped inside. They began hacking away at the first couple of sleeping vampires, which of course, woke the rest of them. They took out three more each and looked around.

"Good job, Sammy," Gordon said. "Give me back the machete and get in the truck."

Sam reluctantly obeyed, but once Gordon was inside and they were driving off asked, "aren't we going to burn the bodies?"

"Nah. I don't go in for all that fancy stuff."

Sam wasn't sure how that was fancy, but sat back. Half an hour later he asked, "where are we going?"

"Home," Gordon replied.

"Home?"

"I finally got the entire nest of the vampire that turned my sister when we were kids. I"m retiring."

"That's great," Sam said. He thought all hunters should be able to retire and not have to do this forever. "Guess you don't need me any more, then."

"Nope. But, I've got a friend who might."

"But, I'm only obedient to you," Sam pointed out.

"I figure if I tell you to obey him that will work. We'll check it out when he picks you up."

"And if it doesn't work, you'll let me go?"

"Just be quiet."

They rode in silence the rest of they way.

SSS

Dean got off the phone. "Just found out a bunch of bodies were found on the other side of town with no heads and weird fangs."

"Vamps," John said. "Must have been what Gordon wanted Sam for."

"Vamps as in vampires? I thought there were no such thing."

"They're an endangered species."

"Think Gordon will let Sam go now."

"I doubt it."

SSS

Bobby rattled the bars on his cage for the millionth time. The witch had placed him in a cage and supsended it from the ceiling. Then left. She'd been gone for hours. He couldn't decide if he wanted her to come back or stay gone. He had a feeling it was the latter. He knew for a fact he didn't want to know what she was doing.

SSS

"Here we are Casa Walker."

Sam looked at it. It looked like an old abandoned hospital or something.

"Well, I can't afford to actually pay rent or buy a house or anything. That will change now though. Come on inside."

Sam followed Gordon down a myriad of corridors until Gordon opened what seemed like a random door, but Sam figured it probably wasn't. "Get inside. Sit down in the corner and wait for me. Don't move. Don't talk."

Sam went to the corner and sat down and felt like he was glued thre. He really hated this spell.

SSS

"I've got something you might be interested in," Gordon said over the phone.

"What?" Bela asked.

"A compltely submissive human."

"How does that work?"

"Witch's spell. And to be completely honest, I'm not sure I can turn transfer the submissiveness to you, but if it works, how much you willing to pay? I need to retire."

"I'll have to see him first," Bela said.

"Fine, come on over."

"I'll be there."

SSS

"Keeps going to voice mail," John worried.

"Should we look for Gordon and Sam, or Bobby?" Dean asked. He was worried about both of them.

"Let's go after Bobby. I still think we need to kill this witch before anything else. If we break Sam free of the spell he can take care of himself."

"Right," Dean agreed.

SSS

Sam looked up as Gordon led a young woman into his room. "Bela Talbot, meet Sam Winchester."

"Sam, obey Bela,"

"Ask him to say something. I've told him not to speak."

"Say 'I belong to you, Bela'."

"I belong to you, Bela," Sam repeated.

"Stand up."

Sam stood.

"Turn around."

Sam turned.

"He's big," Bela said to Gordon.

"You want him."

"Yes."

"One million," Gordon demanded

"Half," Bela countered.

"Forget it. Sit back down, Sam."

Sam sat down.

"STand up, Sam, and stop obeying Gordon," Bela said.

Sam stood.

"Sit down, Sam," Gordon said.

Sam remained standing. Bela had broken his bond to Gordon with that one command. He had to admit she was good.

"Half a million," Bela repeated. "He's useless to you now."

"Fine," Gordon grumbled. He should have known better.

"Come on, Sam. You and I are going to make a lot of money together."

Sam followed her out without a backward glance.

When they got out to her car, Bela said, "From now on Sam, you will be obedient to me and only me. Is there anything that can break that bond?"

"If you release me, or if the witch you cast the original spell dies."

"Is there any way to prevent the bond from being broken?"

Sam wasn't sure how he knew this, but the answer came out of his mouth as if he had known it all along. "If you say I bind you to me now and forever, only you can break the bond, not the death of the witch."

"I bind you to me now and forever, Sam," Bela said, with a smile. "Are you now loyal to me?"

"Only in the sense that I can't disobey you or lie to you. But not in my mind," Sam answered.

"Is there anything I can do to actually garner your loyalty?" Bela asked. She knew all about how commands could be taken literally, or she could forget to command something so simple. You always had to stay ahead of spellwork. Especially since witches were usually out to pull a fast one anyway.

Sam closed his eyes as he answered her. If she took his "advice" he was about to lose all free thought. "If you tell me to forget that I'm under a spell and forget anyone else I loved or felt loyalty to, I will still be compelled to obey and be honest, but I will think it is my own choice."

Bela repeated the command to him.

Sam shook his head and fell to the ground. "Bela, where are we?" he asked. "I haven't done anything to inconvenience you, have I?"

Bela laughed. "Of course not. Let's go home."

SSS

The witch had returned a few minutes ago and was preparing some kind of broth underneat him. Bobby was pretty sure she was going to eat him. This was a like a bad fairy tale.

"John and Dean are still after you, you know?" Bobby said, just to have something to say. The situation was getting a little awkward.

"Won't matter any more as far as they're concerned," she said.

"What? Why not?" Bobby asked.

"My spell has been broken," the witch said.

Just then the door burst open and Dean and John let forth a volley of bullets and the witch went down dead.

"You're just in time," Bobby said.

"Looks like you were going to be the main course," Dean said. "Didn't she know that old men are tough."

"Shut up," Bobby said. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" John asked as Dean worked on getting the cage lowered from the ceiling.

"Break the spell."

"By killing the witch, I hope," John answered.

"She said the spell was already broken."

"Not by us," John said.

"I don't like the sound of this," Bobby said. "We better find Sam."

SSS

"Sam, tell me about your family," Bela said.

"You're my only family, Bela. I'll never need anyone but you. 


End file.
